La Soledad de un Sueño
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: En las noches sin luna llena se quedaba en su balcón mirando las estrellas en el cielo como si esperara algo, se tiraba en el piso a contemplar aquella única vista que solo le podía brindar el balcón de su habitación.


Shugo Chara.

Aclaración: Shugo chara no me pertenece…

* * *

><p>La Soledad de un Sueño.<p>

* * *

><p>Ikuto Tsukiyomi es un joven que vive alejado del resto de las personas, vive una soledad que el mismo se impuso por escapar siempre de lo que creía un problema, no quería enfrentar los problemas de su vida prefería escapar que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, lo de demonio es explicito, pues este joven guarda muchos oscuros secretos, en su soledad solo lo acompaña un pequeño gato negro llamado Yoru que ronda su castillo, ya que Ikuto no está muy seguido en su casa, es muy reservado, no le gusta que se crucen es su camino, aparta de su vida a todos los que alguna vez tuvieron alguna razón para acercarse, no importaba si fueran buenas o malas las razones no le importaban, nadie podía entrar en su alma, mucho menos con su falta de corazón, era buena persona pero no podía enfrentar lo que ya en ese momento era inevitable. Cada día se acercaba el momento y solo podía dejarlo en la nada, no toleraba que se preocuparan por él, pasaba su tiempo paseando solo, inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, su sonrisa era algo que pocos podían ver, salía todas las noches de luna llena cargando su violin, volvía al amanecer, o cuando ya no se veía la luna, parecía ser un ritual peligroso, el disfrutaba estar con los reflejos de la luz en su cara, esto le daba cierta tranquilidad, su rostro mostraba una inmensa paz, la serenidad se apoderaba de toda sus emociones, la montaña del castillo quedaba alejado de aquel lugar que él prefería para tocar sus melodías que todas las noches se escuchaban en todo el bosque, no importaba si era una noche de verano o de un frio invierno, de una bella primavera o de un nostálgico otoño, el siempre tocaba su violin en el momento indicado, tenía su tiempos pero tocar ese instrumento era su más grande pasión, lo único que podía brindarle lo que nadie ni nada mas podía lograr en Ikuto todo esto era lo que causaba el violin en él, la brisa le rosaba sus cabellos azules que volaban serenos por el aire rosando su piel y cayendo de una forma rebelde por los costados, cerraba sus hermosos ojos zafiros cuando llegaba a aquel lugar especifico al ver que la luna ya estaba iluminando su entorno empezando a tocar sus melodías y abría sus ojos cuando la luna estaba a punto de ocultarse dejando de tocar las piezas que tanto le llenaban el vacio de su alma, la soledad era muy dolorosa pero el dolor lo reconfortaba, ese dolor no lo ahogaba todo lo contrario le recordaba que aun vivía, esto era confuso sabía lo que tenía en su camino, no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse triste, no tenía razón para enfadarse y no esperaba nada de su vida solo se acostumbraba a la soledad en la que siempre había vivido.<p>

En las noches sin luna llena se quedaba en su balcón mirando las estrellas en el cielo como si esperara algo, se tiraba en el piso a contemplar aquella única vista que solo le podía brindar el balcón de su habitación que era el más alto de todo el castillo que tenía un estilo gótico en toda las direcciones, era algo totalmente escalofriante para muchos que lo veían desde lejos y más cuando lo escuchaban tocar solo en esas noches, en el pueblo se decía que él no era humano que era el demonio en persona, si lo veían debían salir huyendo o de lo contrario aquel joven se encargaría de robarle el alma y lo más valioso que pudieran apreciar como familia y amigos , tampoco podían mirarle a los ojos porque con tan solo hacerlo era una muerte segura , se podía decir mucho pero no sabían si era verdad todos dejaron de intentar estar cerca de el por estos comentarios, no querían arriesgarse a salir lastimados por ese joven desconocido y misterioso, además algo de él los aterraba mas, todos se dieron cuenta de algo inusual, a partir de este rumor se apartaron definitivamente de él, Ikuto misteriosamente no podía hacer sombra de día y tampoco de noche, solo había un solo momento que lo hacía, la única oportunidad de hacer sombra con su cuerpo era en las noche de luna llena y con sus ojos cerrados, nadie se explicaba esto y como las personas le temen a lo desconocido decidieron escapar de esto que consideraban anormal y una ofensa para el resto de los habitantes del lugar, ser unos cobarde es la naturaleza de muchos que tiempo a tras conocí o la naturaleza humana, lo peor es que al juzgar son ellos lo que están siendo cruel o tal vez los verdaderos demonios; las personas tenemos dos caras, la primera es lo que decimos pero que nunca pensamos con sinceridad y la segunda es lo que realmente pensamos y no nos animamos a decir, así es en este caso, nadie es consciente de lo que realmente es la soledad ni los motivos para vivir encerrado en las tinieblas de las que preferimos no salir, ahora una pregunta… ¿Quién es el verdadero demonio, un chico que vive en soledad o la sociedad que lo aparto de ella? La vida de Ikuto Tsukiyomi gira en torno a la soledad, no espera nada de la vida, su compañía es el mismo, los días pasan como si nada, solo, el ve el tiempo pasar, sin sueños, sin esperanzas, sin cariño, sin afecto, si amor y en soledad, pero no le importaba, se había adaptado a su vida.

Por otro lado estaba Amu Hinamori, una chica rebelde, pero que no podía mostrarse tal cual era, en el fondo había solo una niña que buscaba mostrar su lado tierno y no esa falsa mascara que había llevado durante sus 18 años de vida, amaba a un chico, pero lo veía inalcanzable para todas lo era y ella no sería la acepción , solo un amor platónico, que había idealizado en su corazón como un sueño o algo que simplemente nunca podría ser, simplemente por la soledad de uno y la cobardía de ella, no mostraría lo que sentía en su corazón nunca, todo eso era prohibido, se hizo a una idea loca, simplemente el amor no era cosa de ella, nunca se le había acercado porque veía como rechazaba a las personas y su corazón no soportaría un rechazo de la persona que mas amaba, ella no le tenía miedo a él ni a sus miles de misterios que lo rodeaban, solo veía a un chico que estaba obligado a vivir en su soledad, sin compañía, sin afecto, sin amor. Ella deseaba abrir su corazón y poder acompañarlo para dar por terminada su soledad, cuando lo vio por primera vez el sonrió de lado y con arrogancia al ver que algunos intentaban acercársele y el los esquivaba o simplemente fingía no escucharlos pero cuando paso a su lado ella vio que sus ojos zafiros se tornaban oscuros reflejando su dolor, desde ese mismo instante ella lo comenzó a querer aunque también era un fascinante misterio para descubrir, pero algo hizo que se encontraran, pueden llamarle destino, casualidad o como prefieran, yo lo llamo otra ocurrencia de las mía…

* * *

><p>fin.<p>

2


End file.
